


Safe Zone

by Sharpwin_Lover



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: Chloe Beale - Freeform, F/F, Teacher/Student, beca mitchell - Freeform, bechole - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpwin_Lover/pseuds/Sharpwin_Lover
Summary: When Beca meets her new music teacher, things will change and secrets will slip..
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. To soon..

Beca's Pov~  
I wake up from the noise of my alarm going off, I sigh slowly pushing the covers off me. I get up heading into my bathroom, turning on the shower I hop in. 

5 minutes later

I turn off the water and chuck on a dark grey tank top, black jeans and my jacket. I head out of my bathroom grabbing my bag and phone off my bed, before going down stairs and out the door. 

I hop into my car and drive to school. When I arrive the bell for class is just ringing. Let's say I don't have the best reputation at school. I head in, and go in the direction of my english class.

I walk through the door for a blonde lady to look up with a stern look on her face.

'Your late, hurry up a find a seat'

I roll my eyes and head for a seat at the back of the classroom, I sit down taking out my books and looking up to see the teacher standing next to my desk. 

'No headphones in class Miss Mitchell'

I roll my eyes again, it's hasn't even been five minutes and she already knows who I am, great. Taking out my headphones, I place them in my bag.

Next Class

I walk inside the classroom before the bell rings and take a seat, I get out my laptop and all the stuff I need when I look up to see a redheaded lady walk in and take a seat. I look up at smile and she smiles back, I can already this class is going to be good.

I watch as I couple more students start to head in when I notice the lady looking at me, I quickly look away trying to not make this awkward. When the bell rings she stands up and begins talking,

'Hello everyone, I'm Miss Beale and I'll be your music teacher for this year, I hope your all prepared for this year. I would like to start by getting to know you all. I have placed a sheet on your desks and I would like you all to fill them out' she smiles before walking straight in my direction.

I slowly sink into my chair, not making eye contact with her. She stops in front of my desk and begins to talk,

'Beca Mitchell I've heard a lot about you' 

I laugh rolling my eyes and saying,  
'Well no need to talk to me then' 

A frown comes across her face, she closes her eyes for a second before opening them and saying 'I guess so then' her voice is soft and quiet as she starts to walk away mid sentence.

I thought she was going to be different, nope just like the rest.That's when my phone begins to buzz.  
___  
Unknown Number:  
Your dead Mitchell, you dyke.

I tighten my fist and punch the desk, Miss Beale turns around in shock and I look up at her and quickly get up from my seat and run out of the classroom. I lean on the lockers with my fist clenched, who is this person.  
I gulp when I see Miss Beale walk out the door, she walks over to me, her boots clicking along the floor.

'Beca whats wrong' her voice is soft and I can't help but look into her bright blue eyes, I can't help my daze off. She clears her through.. I quickly blink and begin speaking,

'Don't worry about it' I get up and walk back into the classroom, grabbing my bag. I run out the door and head down the hallway. I can hear Miss Beale calling out to me,

'Beca.. beca..'

I just ignore her and run into one of the locker rooms. She can't find out about any of this, not the text, not about my dad or my mom, none of it.

1 Hour passes

I walk out of the locker rooms to hear the break bell ring, that's when I turn around and she's standing there. 'Fuck' I whisper to myself.

'Miss Mitchell you have a detention, come with me'

I sigh and follow her back into the classroom. I take a seat for her to pull up a chair next to me.

'What happened?'

I quickly blurt out, 'Don't worry about me, I'm fine'. My voice slightly shakes as I speak as well as my hands that are on the desk.

'Beca' 

I slowly look up at the redhead, making eye contact I quickly look away, my hands start to shake even more and she notices. I look down to see her hand on mine, I quickly look back up at her and sigh.

At this point I'm just sick of it, I pull out my phone and show her the message. I watch a frown come over her face, before she places her hand on my forearm trying to comfort me, I squeal in pain.

She quickly looks up at me, removing her hand. 'Beca whats wrong?' She slightly tilts her head waiting for an answer.

I shake my head, 'nothing I'm fine' 

Standing up I rush to the door but before I can reach it her hand pulls me back, while pulling up my sleeve at the same time. I quickly look up at her to see her face drop. I try to pull down my sleeve but she holds a tight grip on it,   
'Miss Beale please let go' my voice shakes and I watch as she lets go. 

'Beca' she sighs 'Who did this to you?' She crosses her arms. 

'Don't worry' I say pushing pass her and running to my car, quickly unlocking it and jumping in before driving off.

She can't find out.....not yet..


	2. Hop in!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds a soaked Beca walking the streets in the rainy afternoon. Will she pick her up?

Forgot to say this last chapter.. lol  
Chole is 26 and Beca is 17  
Enjoy the chapter :)  
____________________

Chloe's Pov

Bell Rings

I can't believe what happened with Beca earlier today, I need to figure out who did that to her. The flashback of all the black and blue bruises up her Arms gives me shivers.

I pack up all the things on my desk and head out the door towards the staff car park, hopping in my car I speed off. It begins to rain, switching on my wipers I pull down to notice a short girl walking down the path, she's getting soaked.

I drive passed and look in my mirrors to see who it is, 'It's Beca' I say under my breath. I can't help but stop in the middle of the road, luckily there's no one behind me. I swing open the door and yell,

'Your going to get sick, hop in'

Beca's Pov

I look up to watch a car come to a complete stop in the middle of the road, the door swings open and I hear a familiar voice.

'Your going to get sick, hop in' 

I cautiously walk towards the car and hop in, a slight smile comes across my face when I look up at the redhead. I laugh before I say,

'Nice car' 

She just giggles before saying, 'Thanks Beca'

I just laugh and watch as she changes the gears as she speeds down the road. I look out the window and watch the rain, I see Miss Beale change the song in the corner of my eye. I start humming the song as she turns it up louder.

I softly start to sing the song,

'You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up'

I can't help but smile when I hear her start to sing along with me, I look at her and she looks back at me and smiles. Those beautiful blue eyes stare back at me for just a moment, but that's all I need. For now.

'I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium'

We keep singing until Miss Beale turns the song down and says,

'Soo, I don't really know where you want me to drive you' she laughs haft way through her sentence.

'Oh yeah' I laugh', 'Can you drop me off at the cafe up here'

She nods and smiles, before she turns into the car park and turns off her car. 

I slightly tilt my head confused as I look at her.

'I'm just going to sit with you because I'm hungry if you don't mind'

'Sounds good' I say stepping out of the car and closing the door behind me. As we walk towards the door she looks at me and starts speaking,

'Considering we are not in school you can call me Chloe' 

I slowly nod as I pull open the door allowing her to walk in first, we sit down before ordering.

30 minutes later  
We sat there and talked about mostly school and music while eating our food..

__________

As we walked back out I turned and looked at her as she starting talking,

'I'll give you a ride home if you would like cause it's a bit dark out'

I just smile and nod. When really I don't want to go home I don't want to see him..  
_______

The drives quiet until I have to get out of the car, I look up at her with glassy eyes. 

She puts a hand on my shoulder and mumbles,  
'Beca' 

I sigh before saying,

'Goodbye Chloe' I get out of the car and walk to the front door, looking back at her and smiling.

Right as I walk in and close the door my dad walks over to me drunk as hell, grabbing me and hitting my head into the door making me black pass out....  
_______________

I wake up rubbing my head before looking down at my watch, my eyes widen when I read the time.

6:30am

Omg, I get my answer when I turn to my right and see my dad passed out with a bottle of scotch in his hand.

I run upstairs and get changed for school, to notice the bruise around my eye. I quickly cover it with makeup and head down the stairs and outside hopping in my car and driving off.

1 Week Later

Every single day I get home, he beats me. I've had enough, I'm going to end it all. 

I walk into my last class of the day, music. I small smile crosses my face when I see Chole, I take my seat and take out my things.

I start writing it.. the note to Chloe..

Dear ChloeBeale....

I'm sorry for being a bitch the first day we met and I can't believe how far we have come after just 1 week. I'm writing this to tell you how much you've changed my life just in a week, thank you for making my last week the best week of my life, I will never forget you Chloe. I hope we'll meet again one day. I love you...  
~Beca

Just as the bell rings I leave the note on my desk folded up and run out the classroom....

I drive home, knowing this is the end of all the pain..


	3. Stay With Me

Chloe's Pov

I start to pack up my things like every other day when I see a note left on one of the desks. I walk over and pick it up, reading the front of the paper, Chloe Beale.

I unfold the paper and begin reading,

Dear Chloe Beale....

I'm sorry for being a bitch the first day we met and I can't believe how far we have come after just 1 week. I'm writing this to tell you how much you've changed my life just in a week, thank you for making my last week the best week of my life, I will never forget you Chloe. I hope we'll meet again one day. I love you...  
~Beca

My heart instantly drops, I instantly run out of the classroom to my car, hoping in a drive straight to Beca’s house.

I hop out and run to the front door, continuously knocking until a man answers.

‘WHERES BECA’ I just yell, my heart beating out of my chest.

The man just points towards the stairs, I quickly run into the house and run up the stairs and knock on the only door that’s closed. 

‘Beca’ I mumble, there’s no response.

I open the door to see no Beca in the room until I see the bathroom light on. I run in and my heart drops.

I quickly crouch down and hold Beca in my lap, the cuts on her wrist bleeding everywhere.

‘Beca stay with me please’

Her eyes struggle to stay open when I yell ‘Call an ambulance now!’

I look down at Beca and a tear drops down my cheek, I lean down and kiss her forehead.  
‘I love you too Beca’ I whisper when I hear the sirens getting closer.

‘Beca stay with me’ 

Her eyes close as the paramedics run into the room taking her from me on the stretcher and taking her straight to the ambulance.

I quickly chase them down the stairs.

‘Can I come in the ambulance?’

They nod and I hop in the back and sit next to Beca holding her hand.

Looking down at her helpless body, breaks my heart. More tears drop down my cheek as I quickly wipe them away. 

‘Beca please be okay, I love you to much to lose you’ I whisper in her ear.  
________________

We get to the hospital and they rush Beca straight into the ED (Emergency department)

That’s when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn around,

‘Miss you’ll have to wait in the waiting room until you can see her’

I slowly nod while gulping. I walk through the doors and sit down. I cradle my face in my hands, please Beca wake up. I shouldn’t feel this way towards my student but I do, I can’t help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Sorry for it being a short one.


	4. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Beca wakes up will Chloe do something unexpected??

Chloe’s Pov

30 minutes after..

‘Miss’

I look up to see a nurse in front of me, ‘Can I see her’

She smiles, ‘She’s just woken up so yes you may’

I quickly jump out of my seat and run to Beca’s room. 

I run right over to her and just hug her and whisper, ‘I love you too Bec’.

I pull out of the hug and see the smile on her face, I can’t help myself. I lean in closer and our lips meet, I slowly pull away licking my lips.

Beca looks up at me and pats next to her, ‘Sit with me’

‘Beca I can’t what if someon-‘

She cuts me off my pulling my head closer and kissing me again, ‘Well they can see that too’. I can’t help but laugh at the smirk on the brunettes face. I hop up next to her and she rests her head on my chest, why does everything have to be so complicated....

‘I’m sorry Chloe’ her voice is shaking and quiet.

I rub her back and mumble, ‘It’s okay you’ll get through this, we will get through this together’

I watch her eyes lighten up as a big smile crosses her face, before it turns into a frown. She begins talking,

‘To answer you question, it’s my dad, he beats me everyday and I couldn’t deal with it anymore. All my friends don’t have enough space at their houses so I just have to deal with the pain’ 

Tears start to roll down her checks when I lean closer and kiss her head, ‘Beca your going to be okay, you can live with me if you like’

She looks up at me and wipes her tears before whispering, ‘I love you Chloe Beale’

‘I love you too Bec’  
__________________  
I don’t know what happened since I met Beca but I’ve changed, I mean I love her. I love a 17 year old!! I’m 10 years older than her... But I believe she’s my soulmate, she has to be..


	5. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is moving into Chloe’s house but she’ll have to fight through her dad first, but what will happen when it all goes wrong.

2 Weeks Later..

It’s the day I’m moving into Chloe’s house, but my dad still doesn’t agree with me moving in with my teacher. But I need to escape the pain.

I start putting the rest of my belongings in the empty boxes when I hear my door swing open, I gulp. ‘Hi dad’

He doesn’t say anything he just walks over to me and pushes me against the wall with all of his strength, I can smell the scent of alcohol poor off of him. 

I reach to my left and grab my lamp hitting it over his head, his grip immediately loosens and he falls to the floor. ‘OMG’ I scream, when I notice the blood coming out of his ears.

I quickly pull out my phone and dial her number.

‘Hey Bec I’m around the corner of your house, I’ll be there soon’

I can’t build up the strength to say anything, it’s just silent. My hands are shaking and I can barley hold my phone to my ear.

‘Beca?’

‘Chloe I didn’t mean to, I was trying to defend my self and then I hit him and now he’s on the floor bleeding’ I blurt out everything so quick that Chloe can barley understand me.

‘Beca calm down what happen!’

‘He’s dead’

‘BECA’ I hear her scream over the phone as my phone drops out of my hands and hits the floor. I stand there just shaking, that’s when I hear her can pull up. I listen to her footsteps coming up the stairs and I look up once I see her at my door.

‘I don’t know what happened it happened so quick, I hit him and he fell and h’

She cuts me off, ‘Beca calm down I believe you, just let me call 911 and we’ll tell them everything, ok?’

I slowly nod and watch her dial the number as I sit on my bed and continue to shake, she hangs up the phone and walks over to me and sits down next to me.

She wraps her arm around me and pulls me closer into her chest, ‘It’s gonna be okay Bec, we’ll get through this together’

A tear drops down my cheek and she’s quick to wipe it off my cheek, she leans down and places a soft kiss on my head.

The sirens can be heard in the distance, ‘Come on Beca we’ll go down stairs and wait for the police to arrive’

I quickly nod and try to smile when she leans in and kissing me, ‘Remember I love you Beca’ 

I smile,Why does she have to be so beautiful, them bright blue eyes take me to heaven.

‘I love you too Miss Beale’

She playfully punches my shoulder before saying,

‘Okay that’s just weird’ we both just laugh before I quickly remember I just killed my father.

We hear the cars pull up and Chloe drags me downstairs close behind her.....


	6. He’s Dead...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca’s Father is dead and Chloe stays by her side at all costs...

I follow Chloe to the door, with my hand in hers. As she opens the door I tighten my grip around her hand, she slightly just rubs her thumb over my palm. I look up to see two Police Officers standing on the porch.

‘Hey we got a call from this location for a dead person’ 

‘Yes that would be correct, he’s upstairs in one of the bedrooms’ Chloe mangers to say before I wrap my body around her arm. 

‘Could you please explain how this happen Miss.’

‘Miss Beale, and yes’

I watch as one of the officers pull out a notepad and begins to listen to Chloe.

She sighs, ‘The man upstairs is Beca’s father and he has been abusing Beca for the past year and today she was meant to move in with me but as I was driving here I got a phone call and all she said was “He’s dead”. When I arrived he was where he is now and that’s all I can tell you officer’.As Chloe’s talking she’s rubbing her thumb over my hand doing small circles.

‘Ok thanks for the information’, the officer walks upstairs to speak to the other officer.

‘Chlo’ I mumble, she turns around and tears fall from my face. She wraps her arms around me and I rest my head in the crest of her neck. ‘I-I killed him Chlo’. ‘Shh it’s okay Beca we’ll get through this, I promise’. She places a soft kiss on my head. ‘I love you Mitchell’, ‘I love you too Chlo’ I manage to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for such a short chapter!!! I’ve been busy and just wanted to update, the next chapter will come out soon I promise! Hope you all enjoyed this, if you have any suggestions on where you want this story to go drop them in the comments :)


	7. I’ve Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Chloe save Beca?? From something she would have instantly regretted..

1 month later....

I’m at school and it’s the 4th hour, I walk into Chloe’s class and take a seat at the back. After 10 minutes of the lesson people around me and talking to me,

‘Your crazy’  
‘You killed your dad’   
‘Stay away from me you dyke’

I close my fist and punch the desk creating a really loud bang, Chloe looks up at me and I look straight into her eyes. 

I look into Beca’s eyes and I can see the angry boiling up in her, I just want to run over to her and hug her. I’m taken by surprise when Beca storms out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

(40 Minutes Pass)

It’s now lunch and I’m walking around the school looking for them assholes. I walk around the corner and see them in the corridor, I walk straight over to the taller dude and punch him in the back of the head. He instantly drops to the floor and I stand over him and continue to punch his face, everyone is standing back and yelling,

‘Fight, Fight, Fight’

The guys nose it bleeding and his lips busted. 

That’s when I hear someone pushing through the crowd of students behind me, “Whatever” I think as I keep punching him. 

Suddenly I feel myself getting pulled off him and I immediately know who it is. She pushes me through the students and into her classroom.

When she closes the door I look up at her and a tear drops down my cheek, ‘Beca’ the soft mumble brings me back into reality. 

I can’t help it anymore, tears start rolling down my face and she walks over to me, bringing me into her embrace. I feel safe, I rest my head in the crest of her neck and just cry.

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry’ I repeatedly say, ‘Sh sh Beca, it’s going to be okay, your okay’

I pull out of the hug and raise my voice,  
‘They’re right!, I am crazy, I killed my own father’ 

‘Hey!,you know that isn’t true’  
She takes a step closer to me, I punch the desk and yell,

‘CHLOE STOP, I know you think that too. Your just like them, your no different.’

She jumps back startled from my outburst. ‘Beca’ she mumbles.

I look up to see a tear drop from her face before she sobs through her tears,

‘Beca has this mean nothing to you?, I can’t believe you right now, I shouldn’t have fell for you, your just my student’.

I freeze for a second and look into her eyes, “What have I done, I’ve heart her”. 

‘CHLOE’ I scream

‘No Mitchell, it’s Miss Beale for you’

I shake my head and run into her arms for her to just stand there. ‘Chloe please I’m sorry, I love you so much, I need you’ 

‘I’m afraid that’s no longer a option’ she says in a frustrated tone. ‘I want your stuff out before 5pm’.

I blurt back, ‘I dead person doesn’t need stuff when there not going to be here anymore’ I run out of the classroom.

I don’t stop running. I run to the bridge next to my school, ‘This is it’ I whisper to myself.

I walk closer to the edge and stand there for a few minutes before jumping and closing my eyes.

That’s when I feel someone grab my wrist and pull me back, we both fall on the concrete path and I lay in her lap resting my head on her chest and just cry. I listen to her calming voice, ‘Sh Sh Beca, it’s going to be alright. Your safe, your alive,I’ve got you. I’ve got you’ she places a small kiss on my head.

‘I’m sorry’ I manage to say with tears dropping down my cheeks. My body continues to shake in her grip, ‘I love you, always remember that’ she whispers in my ear.

‘I love you too’ I whisper before closing my eyes.

I feel her press another small kiss on my forehead before I allow myself to relax in her arms. 

I chase after to her out of the classroom. I don’t stop, I know exactly where she is going. My legs feel like there going to give way but I keep pushing, I need to save the love of my life.

Just as I get to the bridge I see her standing on the edge and looking at the water below. I run over to her as she jumps and wrap my hands around her wrist pulling her back up, we both fall backwards and land on the small path. She lands in my lap and I wrap my arms around her small body. ‘Sh Sh Beca, it’s going to be alright. Your safe, your alive,I’ve got you’. I manage to say holding back the tears, ‘I’ve got you’.


	8. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguing, period! 😂😂😂

After a long 5 minutes I softly whisper, ‘Let’s go back Bec’.

I watch as she nods and I slowly get up, pulling her up with me. As I stand up she immediately hugs my arm and walks close behind me until we get to the school.

Once we walk through the gates she tightens her grip on my arm as I drag her to my car. I open the passenger door for her allowing her to hop in, she quickly jumps in and sinks into the seat.

I quickly hop in and I begin to drive, the whole way home is quiet. There’s not one word spoken, until a certain song comes on the radio. 

‘You shout it out,   
But I can’t hear a word you say’

‘FUCK OFF’ Beca yells turning off the radio. 

I hesitate before placing my hand on Beca’s arm for her to hit it off and yell,

‘Chloe stop, stop acting like you care about me’

I instantly press the brake abruptly stopping in the middle of the road.

‘You think I don’t care, I just risked MY life saving you from jumping off of a bridge. So correct me if I’m wrong I FUCKING CARE BECA, I CARE ALOT. I LOVE YOU FOR FUCK SAKES’ I yell, my heart beats so fast I can hear it.

I look at Chole with my mouth parted, I’ve never heard her swear before. I look down at Chloe’s hand on the gears before I slowly place my hand on hers. I look up into her memorising bright blue eyes and I can’t help but smile.

I close my eyes for a moment and sigh before saying,

‘Chloe I-I’

She cuts me off before I can say anything else.

‘Beca I know, I’m sorry too I shouldn’t have yelled at you’ I slowly move my hand and intwine our fingers.

‘I love you’ I mumble under my breath, just loud enough for her to hear. ‘I love you too Chlo, I’m sorry’ 

I move my hand slowly moving my hand up to her cheek and wiping away the stray tear, just as I’m leaning in closer our moments ruin by the car behind us honking. 

I quickly start driving and laugh when I see Beca stick her finger up at them out the window. That’s when she notices me laughing,

‘What?, there assholes’

I look at her and just smile before a giggle escapes my mouth. 

Sorry for a short chapter I wanted to write a new one before I went to bed but hope you all enjoyed it. I promise there will be NO more arguing between Beca and Chloe in this story 😂😂...


	9. Meeting People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chloe’s bestie decides to show up to their apartment un-announced, she’ll finally meet Beca, Chloe’s Girlfriend...

As we walk through the door, I see my best friend Aubrey sitting on one of the bar stools my stomach instantly drops she doesn’t know about Beca. ‘Shit’ I mumble.

She turns around on the stool and smiles,  
‘Hey Chlo’ 

‘Heyy’ I awkwardly say back moving to the side so she can see Beca.

‘Oh sorry’ I laugh, ‘Aubrey this is Beca, Beca this is Aubrey’ I say with the biggest smile on my face.

Aubrey is the first to speak, ‘Hey, nice to meet you’

I look at Beca when she just waves at Aubrey before heading to our bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

I jump back startled from the loud bang, I gulp looking up at Aubrey before quickly saying,

‘I’ll be right back sorry’

She nods as I walk to the bedroom, I try to open the door but it’s locked, ‘Beca can you please open the door’. 

I quickly open the door when I hear it unlock. I look up to see the small brunette sitting with her knees to her chest, quietly sobbing. 

I slowly walk over and sit next to her wrapping my arm around her while rubbing her back.

‘Sh it’s okay Bec’ 

I look up and look straight in the pair of bright blue eyes looking back at me, sighing I mumble.

‘Who is she Chlo?’ 

I watch as a smile appears on her face.

‘She’s my bestie’ she giggles before putting on a serious face before saying,

‘But I haven’t told her about us yet’ I hear gulp from where I’m sitting.

I nod but am startled when I hear Aubrey say,

‘Us? Are you two together’

I look at Chloe and just smile.

‘Yes Aubrey we are together but it’s a secret’

I quickly but in and say,

‘Hey Chlo I’m just going to have a shower’

She nods as I walk out of the room.

‘Chloe why didn’t you tell me you had a girlfriend? And why is it a secret?’

I pat the spot next to be directing her to sit down, as she sits I sigh before saying.

‘She’s my-my student’

I watch as my friends jaw drops and her eyes have widened.

‘WHAT!’ She raises her voice, ‘This is Illegal Chloe’.

I shrug my shoulders before saying, ‘Love is love and my love is for her, she’s the one Aubrey’

She just nods and smiles before saying,

‘If she makes you happy that’s the main thing, but if she breaks your heart I’ll’

I cut her off before she can finish her sentence.

‘She’s not going to break my heart because hers is already broken’

I go on to tell Aubrey Beca’s whole story with her dad and the attempts and how I saved her life twice. Throughout the conversation Aubrey puts her hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. Multiple tears roll down my cheeks thinking about how hard Beca’s life has been but there’s happy tears as well thinking about how lucky I am to have Beca. That’s when I feel arms around me but it’s not Aubrey it’s Beca. 

‘What’s wrong Chlo’ her voice is soft and her touch is gentle, Beca’s the one for me.

I wipe my eyes before saying ‘Nothing Becs, there happy tears’ she smiles and sits between Aubrey and I. 

‘I’m sorry Beca’ Aubrey mumbles pulling Beca into a friendly hug. I’m surprised when Beca actually hugs her back and doesn’t pull away.

‘Chlo did you tell her’

I nervously nod looking into the dark blue eyes looking back at me. She just nods and mumbles, ‘Ok’. 

I laugh when Beca puts her arms over Mine and Aubrey’s shoulders and yells, ‘MOVIE NIGHT’.


	10. A Good Day

Beca gets up and runs out of the room, with Aubrey and I following close behind. I can't help but laugh when I see the small brunette sitting on the counter watching the popcorn go round in the microwave. 

'What movie we going to watch?' Aubrey asks while sitting down on the couch. Taking both of mine and Beca attention as we both look at her and just shrug.

I watch Beca hop of the counter and run to the living room, picking up the TV remote and turning on, 'Oceans 8'. 

'Whats this movie about?' I ask while I start walking over to Beca and Aubrey.

'Well these people plan to steal a 21 million dollar necklace off of a big Celebrity and RIHANNA IS IN IT' she squeals at the end which makes Aubrey and I giggle.

'Beep beep beep'

Beca gets up running to the kitchen, as I walk to the couch and sit down next to Aubrey. A few moments later Beca comes running back with a huge bowl of popcorn, she jumps in between me and Aubrey sending the popcorn flying. 

'Whoops lol'

We all end up sitting there just laughing before realising that there is still loads of popcorn in the bowl. 'START THE MOVIE' I sing out.

Aubrey presses play and the movie starts playing, Beca and Aubrey staring straight at the Tv but I can't help but look at the small Brunette. Her hand is sitting next to me on the couch so I move my hand and put it on top of hers. I watch as a small blush comes over her face but I pretend I didn't see it.

The Next Day..

I wake up tangled up with Beca's arms and legs, I slowly rub my eyes and try to get out of the tight hold. That's when I hear Beca groan, 'Where are you going'.

I laugh and kiss her on the head before saying, 'We need to get ready for school'. 

'Ugh ok' she mumbles before hoping up and walking to the bathroom.

Beca isn't a morning person at all she never has been. I walk out to the kitchen and see Aubrey sleeping on the couch, I drink my coffee and then head to the bedroom to get changed

I look up to see Beca walk into the room, ready for the day and to my surprise she has a smile on her face, last night was the first time I had seen a genuine smile on her face for a long time.

'You ready to go' I ask while sliding my phone in my pocket'

'Yep' 

We both walk out of the room and I quickly leave a note for Aubrey so she knows where we are. I walk out of the door and hop in my car with Beca close behind, I've always been nervous that someone's is going to see us walk out of the house together but luckily we live around 30 minutes away from our school..  
_______________________________  
Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm not sure where this story is going to go yet but should I make it go to 2 years after or continue with them now??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you know this story is also on my Wattpad Account so if you prefer Wattpad you can also check it out on there!! @Sharpwin_Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!!


End file.
